<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>naruto is not a good listener by lucyissleepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017519">naruto is not a good listener</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyissleepy/pseuds/lucyissleepy'>lucyissleepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Naruto - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, New Jutsu, Uzumaki Naruto Needs a Hug, idk what to title this fanfic lmao, im bad at tags, this is not a child x adult fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyissleepy/pseuds/lucyissleepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto messes up a jutsu, and now he's become his six year old self, (this is not a ship between child Naruto and Sasuke that would be weird).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ch. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I woke up in the middle of the night a few nights ago, and decided I needed to write something like this. Debated posting it, but I figured it wouldn't hurt? Idk I might take it down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kakashi stood before his team, his lone eye staring at them seriously. “I’ll only do this once, so make sure you memorize it, okay?” Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto nodded, the thrill of learning a new jutsu coursing through their veins. “Uma, Tori, Ryu, Tori, Tori, Ryu, Uma!,” A large whirlwind appeared where Kakashi’s hand had pointed. His student’s eyes widened in awe, and shivered in excitement. “When doing this jutsu,” Kakashi turned to meet their eyes, “you must be very careful. Even the slightest mistake can cause something completely different to happen.” The three students nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Sasuke was up first, “Uma, Tori, Ryu, Tori, Tori, Ryu, Uma!,” a whirlwind appeared, though not nearly as big as the one Kakashi had summoned. Sakura clapped and cheered, her eyes practically becoming hearts. Naruto rolled his eyes, stepping up to where Sasuke had been while Sasuke moved back next to Sakura. “I can do a way bigger one, no sweat!,” he called to them, turning to where he was supposed to conjure the whirlwind. “Uma, Ryu, Tori, Tori, Ryu, Tori, Uma!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No dobe, you messed it up!,” Sasuke called, but the jutsu was done. A large fog cloud appeared where Naruto had been, and when it cleared, all that was left was a small lump in a pile of clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke groaned, the last thing we need is a naked Naruto, running around scaring everyone! He walked over to the pile of Naruto’s clothing. There was something wrapped in the clothing, and it was definitely alive. He pulled the shirt off the pile, and almost fell over in shock. There sat a small boy, covered in bruises and cuts. “N-Naruto?,” he asked, Kakashi and Sakura’s mouths dropping in shock. The small boy looked up at them. He couldn’t have been older than four, with how skinny he was. He stared at them quietly, his eyes wide and obviously afraid. “Where am I?,” he asked timidly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three normal sized members locked eyes for a moment, before Sasuke knelt to the ground on his knees, not missing the way Naruto flinched as if he was about to hit him. “You’re at one of the shinobi training grounds. Something happened; we’re going to take you to Lady Tsunade, okay?” Naruto nodded. Unsure of what exactly to do, Sasuke carefully picked up the young boy, holding him close to his chest. He stood up and stared at Kakashi expectantly, waiting for him to come over and grab Naruto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kakashi smirked under his mask, “He’s taken a liking to you, so I think you should carry him Sasuke.” If looks could kill, the glare Sasuke gave him would have ended it all. Still, he was surprised when Sasuke nodded curtly, tightening his grip on the blonde. The boy looked up at him, and Sasuke could tell that his glare had scared him. Feeling slightly guilty, he smiled, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you, okay?” Naruto nodded, and hesitated slightly before relaxing in Sasuke’s grip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Team 7 jumped from rooftop to rooftop to get to the Hokage’s residence, Naruto stared in wonder at the view from above. His obvious excitement was contagious, and Sasuke couldn’t help but tighten his grip on the blonde, holding him closer to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They landed in the Hokage’s office quietly, and stood there quietly for a moment, waiting for Tsunade to look up. “What the-?,” Tsunade screamed, but was silenced by Sasuke’s glare when Naruto whimpered in his arms. “What happened?,” she spoke quietly, so as not to alarm the small boy. “Naruto messed up the whirlwind jutsu,” answered Kakashi sheepishly. Tsunade groaned. “Why the hell were you teaching them that jutsu? You know if they mess it up it causes unpredictable changes, like,” she gestured to Naruto, “this!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you can’t bring him back to normal,” Sasuke interrupted, “can you at least heal him? He’s all beat up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade looked over at him, and seemed to only just see his injuries. Her eyes softened for a moment, and she sighed. “Right, set him on my desk, I’ll examine him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke went to put him down, but Naruto refused to let go. A blush flashed on Sasuke’s cheeks, “Come on Naruto, it’s just for a second!” Naruto still refused to let go. Sasuke looked helplessly at Sakura, who couldn’t help but giggle at the scene. Sasuke groaned, “She’s not gonna hurt you Naruto, she’s gonna fix your injuries!” He spoke with a gentleness Tsunade had never heard before, and she was not surprised when Naruto let go hesitantly. “Alright, let’s start with a few questions.,” Tsunade said, grabbing Naruto’s medical chart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“First, how old are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“6 years old.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Sasuke did a double take. 6 years old? He looked more like 4 years old, small and fragile like a porcelain doll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you remember last?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some big men beat me up on my way home, and then I fell asleep in an alleyway because I knew I wouldn’t make it home. When I woke up, I was with these people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade nodded, writing more down on her chart. Sasuke’s mind race. What the hell? Why had he been beat up? Why did Tsunade just nod like it was normal? He met eyes with Sakura, and could tell she was thinking the same thing as well. What the hell had happened to Naruto as a kid?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsunade took a few minutes to heal Naruto’s cuts, bruises, and ribs, before sending them off. Standing outside the building, Sasuke turned to Kakashi. “Hey, Kakashi, who's gonna take him? It’s not like we can just leave him alone.” Kakashi thought for a moment. “You can take him,” he smiled, “Naruto obviously likes you, might as well have someone he trusts keep an eye on him.” With that, Kakashi disappeared, leaving Sakura and Sasuke with the 6 year old Naruto. He turned to Sakura with pleading eyes, but her facial expression said it all. “Sorry Sasuke, I gotta help my parents out with the shop tonight. Good luck with him though!” And so, that’s how Sasuke was left in the middle of the street with a strange kid version of Naruto. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The silence was strange. Sure, the house was almost always silent, but whenever Naruto was over, they were always louder than a pair of screaming monkeys. It was strange, knowing the blonde was in the same room as him, but still not making any noise at all. Sasuke sighed, stirring the noodles a bit more. He stood in the kitchen, making ramen for the boy in the hopes it would somehow magically bring him back. Even though Naruto seemed to trust Sasuke the most, he was still very quiet and submissive. Sasuke was starting to miss that loud stupid blonde. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sparing a glance at the little kid sitting on his tatami mat, he watched as the boy played with his sleeves quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Naruto,” Sasuke spoke, waiting for Naruto to make eye contact before continuing, “why’d those men beat you up?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m not allowed to tell you.,” Naruto sighed, “Hokage’s orders.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke huffed a breath. “Well, does that happen often? Getting hurt by others I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naruto averted his eyes, “Yeah, not everyone is violent though. Most of them just insult me, and whisper everytime I walk past. I can’t even buy food from stores or carts. The only restaurant I can eat in is the old man’s ramen shop.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sasuke’s eyes widened. Well that explains why Naruto loves ramen so much. He wasn’t expecting such a sad reason though. Sasuke opened his mouth to ask another question, but closed it quickly when he saw tears spilling over Naruto’s eyes. “S-sorry…,” Naruto said quickly, trying to wipe them away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a flash, Sasuke was kneeling next to the blonde. He wiped away the boy's tears with his thumb, enveloping Naruto’s smaller frame in his arms. This only made the blonde cry harder, turning into Sasuke’s chest and scrambling to get as close to him as possible. Sasuke sighed, moving one hand to run it through Naruto’s hair slowly. They sat there for a while, ramen forgotten. Sasuke’s grip tightened as he realized that this must be the first time Naruto has ever felt the warmth of another person. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d never spared a glance at the boy when they were younger, so he never saw that hopelessly lonely expression Naruto must have had when he saw the others being embraced by their parents. Even Sasuke, a boy who no longer had a clan, remembered the happy feeling he got wrapped in his mother’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After about half an hour, Naruto’s breath evened out and Sasuke was slightly relieved to realize he had fallen asleep. He had never been one for comforting, so dealing with a sobbing child was way beyond his capabilities. Picking Naruto up, Sasuke left the kitchen and went in search of a place to put the boy for the night. Realizing none of the blankets or beds were set up except his, he wrapped Naruto in his own bed and turned to spend an uncomfortable night on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, before he could even step away from the bed, Naruto’s hand was gripping his wrist. The small boy pulled, trying to bring him back to his bed. Sasuke blushed wildly. Staring for a moment, he thought about it. He had still slipped into his parent’s bed occasionally until he was around 7. Plus, his bed was so much more comfortable than the couch… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling to himself, he carefully climbed around Naruto’s frail body and snuggled in next to him. Closing his eyes, he quickly drifted off to sleep, exhausted from the day’s events. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun filtered through the deep blue curtains as Sasuke blinked awake. He sighed contentedly, burrowing his face deeper into the crook of Naruto’s shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait...what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sasuke lifted his head slightly, his eyes trailing the body of a normal sized Naruto. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, shit. I’m screwed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke had never really worried about crushes, love, or things like that. He had always been too busy training and going out on missions to think about frivolous things like that. And so, laying with his arms loosely wrapped around Naruto, listening to the boy’s slow breathing, Sasuke realized one thing with perfect clarity. Somewhere along the way, during the years they’d spent together, Sasuke had fallen deeply in love with the blonde boy sleeping next to him. His face flushed a deep red at the thought, and he stared at Naruto. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell am I supposed to do now? Does he know what happened? What’s gonna happen when he wakes up? Oh shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Groaning quietly, Sasuke decided that the logical thing was to close his eyes and go back to sleep. He would deal with it when Naruto woke up, but for now, he would indulge himself. After all, once Naruto woke up, things would probably be very tense. It’s hard to recover after waking up wrapped up in the arms of the guy you hate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto blinked awake, his eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light shining through the windows. He was… content. This blissful feeling lasted for exactly 2 seconds before he realized; this was not his bed. His entire body froze, as he realized where he was, and more importantly, whose arms were wrapped around his body. Fear coursed through his veins. Pulling himself away, he barely noticed himself falling out of bed and onto the floor with a thump. He stared at the sleeping Uchiha, and wondered what the hell had happened yesterday. He didn’t remember much, just performing the whirlwind jutsu, and messing it up. Sasuke’s shouts echoed through his mind, and then… nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blinking away the confusing thoughts, he went back to staring at the black haired boy he loved. He’d been in love with Sasuke for a year now, and with each day his longing for the pale boy grew. As he stared at his sleeping teammate, for the first time in his life, he wondered if Sasuke could ever like him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Sasuke awoke, he found the spot next to him empty, and felt the unnerving presence of someone staring at him. Looking around, he found Naruto sitting on the floor of his room, staring at him. Sasuke stared back, into the blue eyes that reminded him of a trip to the ocean he once took with his mother. The ocean had sparkled, and Sasuke had stared at the neverending blue seas for what felt like an eternity. The memory faded from his mind, and he realized he was still staring. Looking away, he pushed the covers off, “Why are you on the ground?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto spluttered, a blush appearing on his cheeks, “Well what was I supposed to do, waking up wrapped up in your arms like that??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Sasuke’s turn to blush, but he quickly hid it with a yawn. “Whatever, dobe. Let’s eat breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, alright…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasuke entered the kitchen, where he sighed and began to clean up last night’s forgotten noodles. Once the kitchen was back to its original shine, he began to make miso soup and rice, a breakfast he’d grown fond of over the years. “What the hell happened yesterday?,” Naruto’s voice cut through the silence, “All I remember is messing up the jutsu, and then… it’s all foggy.” Sasuke stared. “You don’t remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You turned into your 6 year old self, and cried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT??,” Naruto shouted, a wild blush spreading across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep,” Sasuke grinned slyly, “you wouldn’t stop crying, and then when I put you to bed, you wouldn’t let me leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s face turned beet red, and he groaned, putting his face in his hands, “I can’t believe my younger self…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke smiled to himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was kind of nice…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought it was nice?,” asked Naruto, blushing once again. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. Well that was meant to be a thought.Oh well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Well, only because you were so quiet when you weren’t bawling your eyes out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Temmeeeeee, that’s so mean!,” Naruto whined, “I think it’s because you like me…” Naruto flashed a grin at Sasuke. “Yep, you definitely like me a lottt…” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m pretty sure I love you… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?,” Naruto stared at Sasuke, and once again Sasuke wanted to crawl in a hole and die. That was <strong>definitely</strong> supposed to be a thought. Naruto stood, walking closer until he was right up in Sasuke’s space. “You… love me?,” he asked, his eyes wide and gleaming with… hope? Sasuke turned to look intently at the soup before mumbling quietly, “yeah, I guess…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like… love love?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto’s face split into a wide grin, “That’s good, cause I’ve been in love with you for like… forever!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke dropped the spoon he was using to stir the soup. “Wha-what???”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naruto nodded happily, “I’ve been in love with you since, like, our second mission together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke turned to stare at him, waiting for Naruto to laugh, for him to say just kidding, and for everything to go back to the way it was before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he didn’t, Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips on Naruto’s. Naruto pressed back, wrapping his arms around Sasuke. Sasuke felt Naruto grin against his lips, before pulling back with a smile</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “I’m hungry teme, is the soup ready yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke punched him, still reeling from the fact that he had just kissed his teammate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Uh-Right, yeah, it’s done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this chapter was so short! I meant to make it a oneshot, but I kind of liked it separated like that. Hope you enjoyed anyway!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>